


Scars

by earthtoali



Series: Hints of Andraste's Grace [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoali/pseuds/earthtoali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana has been scarred from her past. Is the Warden the one who can bring her out of her shell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> The Warden's gender is made ambiguous on purpose.

The Warden floated on top of the water, their head bobbing as the water trickled over their forehead. The sunset reflected brightly through the trees, causing the water to twinkle around them. At this moment, there was no Blight. No politics. No death. Just the sound of the waves around them and the sight of their love sitting quietly on the shore, her arms wrapped around her knees, observing them lovingly. 

Their affair was still young, yet hard to hide nonetheless. Their companions had already guessed what was going on. They saw how each paid each other a little more attention than necessary. How she began to hum as they walked. How their wrists would bump and they'd immediately lock eyes. How they would always seem to find themselves at the other's side. How she would sneak back to her own bedroll in the first hours of the day, stealing one last kiss before exiting the tent. It was obvious. 

So when the party decided to make camp one night on the way to Denerim, the group was eager to allow Leliana and the Warden some time to themselves. It was late and everyone had found something to do. Wynne was helping Alistair build a fire and prepare that night's meal, Morrigan was off setting up her own tent as far away as possible, Sten was having a growling contest with the Dog with Shale judging from the sidelines, Zevran was sharpening his knives, and Oghren had passed out upon setting his gear down, still drunk from the journey. The only thing left to do was find water, so when the Warden announced his plan, Leliana immediately volunteered to join them. 

It was not long before they found the spring, isolated among the crags and a small waterfall. The Warden, upon seeing the site, immediately began tearing off their clothes, eager for a chance to scrub off the dirt and grime from the past couple of days. 

As always, Leliana made herself comfortable on the shore, not daring to enter the water. It had always bothered them how she refused to go in the water while others were there. She always waited for the others to finish and were heading back before sneaking around the corner to bathe out of sight. Even now, with only the Warden in sight, her love and most trusted friend, she chose to sit to the side. 

"Love, please come swim with me. The water is so refreshing," they said, giving her a playful splash as they waded towards her. 

Leliana shook her head, resting her chin on her knees. 

"Why not? It is just us. And you know how much I would love to see your beautiful body." They grinned sheepishly. Even in their tent, Leliana had never completely taken off her clothes. She always kept at minimum her small clothes and an undershirt on, much to the grievance of the Warden. 

She sighed deeply and turned her face away, the sun setting her crimson hair ablaze. She was so beautiful. How could they have gone this long without undressing her, running their hands over her soft skin, worshipping every inch of her?

The Warden stepped out of the pool, shaking the wetness from their body, and sat down next to her, taking her small hand in theirs. She was cold. "Are you alright? I am here. You can trust me."

"I know." She paused. They could see the struggle on her face, causing small, yet adorable wrinkles, to appear above her brow. 

"I don't want you to see me. I don't think you would like it." She tightened her grip around her knees, forming a small ball. 

The Warden stared at her in shock. How could she think such a thing? She was all that occupied their thoughts. They loved every part of her that they knew. They loved how she giggled when Alistair tripped on the trail, how her accent became especially severe after getting teased by Morrigan, how they would wake up at night to smell a hint of Andraste's Grace in her hair. How could they not love the rest of her?

"I think you must be mistaken, love. You are more beautiful than you know. You have enchanted me in every way possible. What is there to hide?"

"You don't understand," she frowned. You don't bear the same scars that I do."

Her love looked at her, a concerned expression on their face. They knew she had a rough past. She had mentioned parts of it, but had never told the full story. Was it truly that painful? 

"Let me see."

She hesitated, glancing up into their emerald green eyes. They loved her. She could see it in her own reflection. They were worth a chance. 

Slowly she lifted her shirt, her heart racing, revealing a torso covered in white lines of all sizes. 

She flinched when they reached out to her, but with a loving glance and a steady breath, she allowed them to touch her. They ran their fingers over each scar, tracing the path. They wanted to know each story but knew that now was not the time. This was courage enough. They hovered on the largest one, located just below her breast: a death blow. 

They felt rage boil inside them. Whoever had done this would pay. They would make sure of it. Nobody would ever hurt their nightingale again. 

But instead of shout and scream and kick and punch like they wanted to, they bent down and kissed it. They kissed every scar, one after the other. And with each additional brush of their lips, Leliana began to feel her heart mending. There was no reason to hide from the Warden. There never was. 

Finally, they looked up in her eyes, her beautiful ocean eyes, and kissed her lips. She happily leaned into their lips, deepening their connection, smiling. This was a love that was more than love, and nothing would ever keep them apart, not even the deepest of scars.


End file.
